


A Bridge Too Far

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Some thing Zor just doesn't feel like learning, thanks.





	A Bridge Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "kiss"

_I don't get it._

_I really, really don't get it -- and I have no intention to ever get it, and I don't care what Dana has to say about it._

Sure, being a total blank, and alien to boot, left Zor floundering at times, covering his confusion with snark and good aim. He kind of expected it, really; wasn't that was amnesia involved?

And -- by and large -- he enjoyed filling in those gaps in his knowledge.

But not kissing.

Not a chance, thank you.

Bodily fluids?

Finding out what someone _tastes like_?

Nope. Never.

No matter _how_ much Dana persisted.


End file.
